Scraps
are items found in Red Dead Redemption. Scraps are used to unlock new outfits for Marston to equip. This page is a list of how to obtain each scrap, ultimately earning you new outfits Bureau Uniform Scraps *Bureau Uniform Scrap #1 Attain 100% game completion. See here to complete this: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/100%25 US Army Scraps *US Army Outfit Scrap #1 In Aurora Basin, inside a cabin on the small lake. *US Army Outfit Scrap #2 Win at Arm Wrestling in the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. *US Army Outfit Scrap #3 Eliminate all other players in a game of Poker in Blackwater. *US Army Outfit Scrap #4 Successfully complete the "Lights, Camera, Action" Stranger's task. *US Army Outfit Scrap #5 Successfully complete a Nightwatch job in Blackwater. *US Army Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase from the tailor in Blackwater (can only be purchased after completing the game). Mexican Poncho Scraps *Mexican Poncho Scrap #1 Purchase a safehouse in Nuevo Paraiso. US Marshal Scraps *US Marshal Outfit Scrap #1 Complete all US gang hideouts in 24 game hours. Legend of the West Scraps *Legend of the West Outfit Scrap #1 Attain rank 10 in all ambient challenges. Elegant Suit Scraps *Elegant Suit Scrap #1 Purchase at the tailor in Thieves Landing. Treasure Hunter Scraps *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #1 Search Silent Stead (In a container in a small house just northwest of the intersection at Silent Stead) *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #2 Complete "California" Stranger's task. *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #3 Make a profit playing Blackjack at Rathskeller Fork. *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #4 Claim a Treasure Hunter bounty alive. (Also at Rathskeller Fork) *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #5 Complete Gaptooth Breach Hideout. *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase at the tailor in Thieves Landing (bought for 250$). Bandito Scraps *Bandito Outfit Scrap #1 Search Sidewinder Gulch (Looking at the map, you need to head to the open-ish area with 3 black squares on the East end of Sidewinder Gulch. Inside this area is a camp, in which one tent contains the scrap in a chest.) *Bandito Outfit Scrap #2 Complete a Nightwatch job in Chuparosa. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #3 Win a game of Liar's Dice in Casa Madrugada. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #4 Capture a Bandito Bounty alive. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #5 Defend Mexican residents from Bandito attacks. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase at Chuparosa General Store. Bollards Twins Scraps *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #1 Search Thieves' Landing (In a large warehouse by the pier inside a chest upstairs-Looted during the quest 'On Shaky's Ground'-quest given by Irish). *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #2 Complete a Nightwatch job in MacFarlane's Ranch. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #3 Win at Horseshoes in MacFarlane's Ranch. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #4 Claim a Bollard Twins Gang Bounty alive. Wanted Posters appear at MacFarlane's Ranch. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #5 Defend residents of Hennigan's Stead from the Bollard Twins Gang. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase at the tailor in Thieves' Landing (It costs a hundred bucks.) Duster Coat Scraps *Duster Coat Scrap #1 Reach the honor rank of 'Peacmaker'. Reyes' Rebel Scraps *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #1 Search Sepulcro - It's in the Southeast corner of the cemetery in a chest. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #2 Complete the Poppycock Stranger's task. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #3 Complete a Horsebreaking job in Chuparosa. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #4 Complete the Love is the Opiate Stranger's task. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #5 Win at Five Finger Fillet in Torquemada. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase the scrap at the General Store in Escalera. (You must first finish the mission An Appointed Time.) Rancher Outfit Scraps *Rancher Outfit Scrap #1 Complete the in-game mission The Outlaw's Return. Category:Redemption Items Category:Red Dead Redemption